full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenneth Yonsen
Kenneth Yonsen is class 4A's most popular student at Fields Middle School. Considered sharp, sophisticated and always ahead of the curb with what is cool Kenneth comes across as a smooth talker and has even begun to start flirting with the other girls at the school. After seeing Zeeve's transform he becomes determined not to be outdone and jumps in with the Talbot Pack Crusaders feeling it is now fashionable to become a werewolf. However in doing this many of his insecurities bubble to the surface and he is forced to confront who he really is. Characteristics *'Name': Kenneth Yonsen *'Alias': Star Wolf, bishonen *'Age': 12 (physically altered to 15) *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Blue (yellow in lycan form) *'Likes': Acting, being popular, getting praised, action movies, writing, Natalie Norwest (Crush), Zeeve Leads ('Bro') *'Dislikes': Being found out, having to lie, failing, Zeeve Leads (Formerly) *'Family': Mother, Father (Estranged) Appearance Human Prior to changing Kenneth looked a little older than most of his class mates, having a stronger build and standing at 5'1ft His neat black hair was often well combed, and he had a rather handsome face with a square jaw and looked more like a mid teenager than a kid. After his transformation Kenneth stands at 5'5ft and has a althletic muscular build which is skinny but has well defined muscles, with a set of very impressive pectorals. He had long since ditched the neat hair for a more untidy look to look a little more rebellious as he ages and has officially become a pretty boy, earning himself the nickname bishonen. He takes great care of his look and has taken to wearing very loose clothing. In fact many people say he looks like a surfer, wearing brown three-quarter length shorts, and a aqua green t-shirt which is very low cut and shows off the top of his pecks and gets tight around his arms. He often wears a necklace with a shark tooth on it around his neck and a black jacket tied around his waist. He has taken to wearing trousers in very cold weather. Lycan As a lycan Kenneth stands at a tall 6'7ft and his athletic frame bulks up into lighter body builder territory, while his face twists into a short and flat muzzle, with wide yellow eyes. His very prominent chest grows even more to give him a very pronounced V-taper and he is very broad chested with well defined shoulders. As for his fur his black hair extends over his body covering his face, neck, shoulders, forearms, back, hips, outer upper chest (going up in a V shape), shins, knees and connects onto his outer thighs in a slanted cross over his knees. However in addition he grows a set of neon red fur which grows into highlights in his hair, along his inner chest, stomach, inner thigh, outer knees, tail, biceps, fingers and feet: as well as forming into a series of four v shaped red marks down his outer arms, one on his forearm and three on his back, each gradually getting smaller as they go down. Pack Attire Background The only son of two actors Kenneth's parents split up when he was very young and due to his mothers apathy to his situation he has been forced to find attention elsewhere. Kenneth has done this by becoming the most popular in any class he has ever been in, both by being naturally charming and by being very manipulative to get people to do things for him without asking. A attention whore he loves to be at the centre of everything and has been voted class president for the last two years. Still despite this his mother and estranged father do not really care for Kenneth instead desperately trying to save their failing carers, leading to Kenneth going to even further lengths to be considered popular, even deliberately failing at class to seem 'cool.' This tendency to follow the curve and conform and put up the air of a 'cool kid' is what led Kenneth to develop a rather intense rivalry with Zeeve Leads, the classes hellion and non-conformist. The two often got into fights, with Kenneth often winning, and they loved to call each other names. It got so bad that Zeeve dunked paint on Kenneth as a practical joke after Kenneth wrecked one of his drawings calling his bizarre art style, the 'freak style.' This action got both of them suspended and sent home, where Kenneth's mother cared absolutely nothing about him returning home early. However he was shocked when he found Zeeve knocking on his door coming to apologise and offered him his favourite brand of biscuit that he so often bragged about. Invited inside Zeeve witnessed first hand the apathy of Kenneth's mother and the rather disgusting state his house was in, starkly contrasting Zeeve's perception of the schools 'perfectly cool kid.' In turn Kenneth learned that Zeeve had been made to apologise by his brother, but even he admitted that the paint was a bit much. While this lead to a tense silence it was then that Zeeve noticed that Kenneth had a whole host of obscure and old action films, some being on reel, that were hard to get a hold of: Kenneth admitted his estranged father sent them to him through an old contact at Hollywood and admitted to liking them. As a result Zeeve and Kenneth began to watch the films the whole night and began to bond around biscuits and bad films. While Kenneth refused to meet with Zeeve at school (which angered Zeeve), Kenneth and him shared a fairly workable friendship in private, which Zeeve's friends Stacie and Natalie were let in on later, leading to large movie nights. It was during this Kenneth actually felt a connection with people for the first time in his life, and while he kept up the appearance of a 'cool kid' at school, at home and in private he and his new friends would swap stories and bad movies like mugs of hot chocolate. Kenneth though laughed off Natalie's club idea and Zeeve's Fang alert group as laughable telling them that any werewolves were just idiots using special effects. Still he kept up this act even after the Crusaders returned from holiday with their new bodies and marvelled at their changes. However this led to another problem as the new Crusaders were outdoing him in almost everything, causing Kenneth's competitive streak to skyrocket, as he tried over and over to keep up with them in everything. And if it wasn't for his own arrogance he could have been turned sooner, as when Natalie asked him what he thought of Werewolves later he scoffed at the idea. Still he would go on to ask Natalie out on a date, earning him the ire of Zeeve again and the two rapidly descended into their old hateful personas towards one another, with Zeeve trying to keep Natalie away from him. Kenneth didn't become a believer when after another tiring afternoon of trying to keep up with Zeeve in after school sports, where Zeeve and a few of his friends kept talking until well after dark when under the Full Moon Zeeve changed in front of Kenneth and a few other people, causing Kenneth to freak the hell out. Kenneth at first thought that it was special effects although slowly accepted the truth and once he realised what it could do for them he practically begged him to be turned which Zeeve was reluctant to do. Still when Natalie found out she was more than happy to turn Kenneth leading to the super awkward love triangle between the three of them. Personality Two faced was not far off of Kenneth before he changed, as you never knew what persona he was putting forward. He could even be his charming and Sauvé talking ladies man, or the cool laid back tooth pick chewing biker, or even his aloof and apathetic self, behaving he does not care about anything either way. Conforming to suit the situation and appear like he is in control Kenneth is very manipulative of peoples perceptions and is an expert of reading other peoples actions and feelings, and uses that to appear as the kind of person they would like to see. Deep down this rather duplicate nature is not born out of any sense of malice, but rather to be the centre of attention as throughout his home life he has never been paid the slightest notice, and as such used the skills he learned watching his parents to gain admiration at school. Deep down Kenneth is highly insecure and worries about his place in the world, and is afraid people will see the real him, as he isn't even sure who he is. It is because of this he acts friendly with Zeeve in private yet in public he pretends he doesn't like him to save face being afraid that people will thin bad of him. However deep down this does tear him up inside as he does not know what to do! After turning he tries to act the confident Alpha and fails miserably being unsure of how to master his powers and getting totally lost on how to deal with his new impulsive feelings. He begins to lash out angrily at his mother for not caring, yelling at her (mush to her shock), begins telling some other class mates what he thinks rather than what they want to hear, and even begins to stop putting on an aloof air when he sees other people being bullied. He at first struggles to deal with this and become very confused and its only thanks to his pack that he is able to sort out his own identity and master his 'inner wolf.' However after this Kenneth becomes much more true to himself and becomes a very chill and relaxed individual who will speak his mind on things and be more truthful. Skills/Abilities *'Male Beta Werewolf' * Skills *'Charisma' *'Acting' *'Hand to hand fighting' *'Reading people' Equipment *'TPC Pack uniform' *'Back pack and utility belt' Relationships Kenneth's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia *Kenneth's theme song is the Struggle by Blacklite District Navigation Category:Characters Category:Talbot Pack Crusaders Category:Werewolves Category:Heroes Category:Male Werewolves Category:Males